WO2014/204322A1 discloses an RFID tag particularly suitable for use as linen or laundry tag. The RFID tag in a specific embodiment comprises a backing layer, a first adhesive layer overlaying the backing layer, an RFID transponder and antenna overlaying the first adhesive layer, and a second adhesive layer overlaying the RFID transponder and antenna. The layers are laminated together, hermetically sealing the RFID transponder and antenna within the RFID tag. In a preferred embodiment, the antenna comprises an elongate multi-strand stainless steel wire, e.g. having 49 strands. The wire is preferably between 0.3 and 0.5 mm in diameter, and encapsulated in a nylon or other polymer insulation. Such a multi-strand wire structure measuring 0.3-0.5 mm in diameter with 49 strands has been found to have sufficient flexibility and be less prone to kinking than prior art antennas. The antenna can be stitched to a reinforced adhesive layer prior to lamination. The stitching may comprise a cotton, polyester-cotton, or other substantially durable thread, and preferably holds the antenna in position during lamination and, in combination with the reinforced adhesive layer, subsequent use of the RFID tag.